Chapter 2
= Chapter 2: I meet my older, annoying cousin = ' ' I would’ve been electrocuted and dead if it weren’t for that shield that blocked all the lighting coming my way. ' ' “Duude! Duck!” A voice said with urgency. I ducked as fast as I could. A lightning bolt came three inches above my head. I got tossed a hammer and a shield and I charged. ' ' I knocked out the first spirit with my hammer. The next two I sent flying with the front of my shield. The rest, well, I knocked them out too. But not alone. Two kids, 15, 16 maybe? One boy and one girl. They helped me fight the rest. ' ' “Not bad, dudette. What’s your name?” The boy said. ' ' “Leo!” The girl said. She was really pretty. ' ' “What?” ' ' “That is no way to speak to a lady.” ' ' “Uhh, hi. My name’s Leo. This is my girlfriend, Calypso. I’m a son of Hephaestus and Calypso… well.” My jaw dropped. ' ' “The Calypso? I’ve heard about you! Maple tells me stories about you! Well, she did…” My face got teary. Then it turned into sobs. Calypso came and gave me a huge hug. ' ' “She… she was like a sister to me,” I sobbed. ' ' “Shhh, shh… it’s okay.” Calypso soothed me. ' ' “Anyway, erm, who are you?” Leo asked me. ' ' Leo looked like a Latino elf. Pointy ears, tan skin, black hair. His clothes were dirty, and his hands? Don’t get me started on those. ' ' Calypso had light brown hair, like mine. Her eyes were brown, and she had strikingly light skin. I could see why any boy would like her. ' ' “I’m Anamaria Valdez, I’m twelve, almost thirteen. I don’t know my mom, but my Dad is, well.. was Rodrigo Valdez.” I started to tear up again. “My dad… Zeus killed him and I was supposed to be dead too, but my dad threw me into a tree at the last second. These nymphs were my only family.” I expected them to be shocked, but Leo was laughing like crazy, and Calypso looked like she was figuring something out. ' ' “We’re cousins! Oh my gods, cousins!” He laughed. ' ' “What?!” I said. ' ' “Your dad… did he have a sister?” He asked me. ' ' “Yeah, Esperanza Valdez. Is she still alive?” ' ' “No,” his expression darked, “Gaea killed her. But the good thing is that we’re related! My mom was Esperanza Valdez, so that means they were siblings! Your mom and my dad!” ' ' “Oh dear, you radiate power!” said Calypso, “Daughter of… Hecate? Athena? Apollo?” ' ' “I said MOM!” I almost screamed. ' ' “Dude, chill,” said Leo, “My boy Austin at camp’s mom is Apollo. He doesn't care about genders!” ' ' “Leo!” scolded Calypso, “let’s just get her to Chiron.” ' ' A warm blue glow surrounded her hands. “Sleep..” a soothing voice said in my head. I relaxed. Right before I passed out, I saw a bronze dragon. Whaaat! I thought as for the second time that day, I passed out.